


Kiseki

by ananaya



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OC, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananaya/pseuds/ananaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma and Nagisa Adjust to being new parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiseki

“I feel so beat” Nagisa said wearily as he plopped down on the Sofa beside Karma, who was scribbling on a notepad. It had only been a few months since they brought home their daughter, Kiseki. The new parents were still adjusting to having a small child in the house.

Karma set down his notepad and pen on the coffee table in front of him and glanced over at the tired Nagisa beside him. He swiftly picked up Nagisa and pulled him on his lap and hugged him tightly against his chest. Nagisa looked so exhausted from taking care of Kiseki all day.

“Do you mind if I let down your hair?” Karma inquired  
“go ahead” Nagisa replied

Karma untied Nagisa’s pigtails and started to run his hand through his hair. It didn’t take Nagisa long to fall asleep in Karma’s comforting embrace. Karma always felt like home to him. Karma looked down at Nagisa, this was one of the few pleasures Karma enjoyed having his other half in his arm. He sat there holding Nagisa enjoying the look on his face as he slept peacefully.

As time passed it was about time to start the dinner preparations. Karma carefully lifted Nagisa off him and placed him on the sofa to sleep while he went to make dinner. He tried to be as quiet as possible, because he wouldn’t want to disturb Nagisa’s sleep. He was about done with the cooking, when small cries rang through out the house. Kiseki was awake and demanding attention.

He ran to Kiseki’s room to attend to their daughter. As he arrived he picked her out her crib and cradled her in his arms. Still she was crying, quickly looking around the room for a solution he realized the time; Kiseki must be hungry. He started to prepare the formula stumbling about a bit and went on to feed Kiseki while cooing sweet words to her. He couldn’t help but admire their child.

“You are definitely our little miracle” Karma confessed to her “you are one of the greatest joys in my life.”

Karma was glad for their daughter. He made sure she was properly fed and burped her. Karma did his best, but he still wasn’t as good as Nagisa. He kept on cradling the child slowly rocking her back and forth.

Not too long after, Nagisa interrupted “I wondered where you went, anyway it’s about time for her to eat”. Still looking a little groggy from his sleep.

“already taken care of” Karma replied.

Nagisa smiled “thanks”

Karma kept shifting glances between Kiseki and Nagisa, he had everything he wanted in life right here with him.

“I am going to go make dinner” Nagisa told him.

Karma responded “it’s all ready we were just waiting for you”

Nagisa smiled, Karma may have not always come across as a gentle and caring person but he was. Karma often spoiled Nagisa like this.

“hold her while I go prepare the table” Karma requested

“I’ll join you shortly just let me put her back to rest” Nagisa said

“No, bring her with us” Karma chimed.

Karma led the way to the kitchen but Nagisa just looked at Kiseki “your daddy sure likes spoiling us. What would we do without him?”

He then followed Karma to the table it was all set and there was a special spot for Kiseki between them. Nagisa placed Kiseki in her chair and sat down while Karma started to take out the food.

“you don’t have to do all of this" 

"it’s alright because I want to" 

Karma set a plate of food in front of Nagisa and gave him a quick kiss. "You deserve all of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kiseki is an OC created by ai-surii.tumblr.com


End file.
